The present invention relates to a recording device that incorporates a moving recording chart therein, wherein selected information is permanently recorded on the chart as a function of elapsed time. The elapsed time can be programmed for preselected intervals and the chart, pre-printed with these intervals, provides points at which a mark can be made identifying the time interval selected. The recording device .[.having.]. .Iadd.has .Iaddend.a means of marking the chart used so as to relate the chart to specific recording device. In addition to producing the required information as a function of time, the recording device will supply a warning signal when preselected values of the information being recorded are exceeded.
The present invention has particular application in recorders that are intended to be easily transportable for use in transit shipments and at remote, unattended locations.